


Sweet and Spicy

by Soak



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Cooking Lessons, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Life between matches, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Two Shot, Wattson is high int low wis, wraith is a hot hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak
Summary: Sometimes, opposite flavors make the best combinations.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. A Win is a Win

Natalie hummed to herself--a silly tune from childhood--as she walked down the dorm hallways. She wore a pale pink long-sleeve shirt and black running shorts, her usual training outfit. Even from inside the dim corridors, she could tell today was going to be a good one. The dawn sun had shone brightly through her windows when she woke up. The birds outside sang along with her as she cooked breakfast. And as a cherry on top, today's protein smoothie was strawberry-kiwi, which was unequivocally the best. 

She bounced on her toes as she approached Wraith's door. Finishing her ditty, she knocked in-time with the last few notes.

Glancing down, she ran through her mental check-list one last time. Duffel bag with towels and extra clothes? Check. Maintenance kit? Check. Water bottles? Check. The surprise? Check. Extra check. Yes, she was positive it was there. But still, what if...

She hastily unzipped her duffel and felt around under the towels and--phew, yes, still there. Now the only thing missing was Renee. It'd been almost a minute, so Natalie knocked again.

The engineer paused her idle moving, going still to listen through the door. At first it was all quiet, but then she heard a very low groan, then the stomping of feet growing louder.

A set of locks undid themselves in a flash, and the door yanked open, revealing a very sleepy Renee. Her hair was loose, falling messily over her face and down her shoulders. She wore a baggy t-shirt that went down to her thighs.

"Nat? Nat is that you? What- what time is it?"

" _Bonjour chérie_!" She bounced on her feet and gave a little wave. :Good morning! It is time to be training, like we agreed yesterday, no?"

Renee groaned, pushing the hair out of her face. "Right. We did agree to do that. But... still, it's like--" she looked back into her dorm room "--god, is it really only 7:30?"

Natalie bobbed her head, nodding. "Yes, I decided to sleep in today." She looked over Renee's messy hair and giggled. "It looks like you did too."

"Sleep- sleep in?" The scout rubbed her eyes, trying to process what world Natalie lived on. "No, I... I fell asleep like two hours ago, Nat."

"Oh, well..." Natalie couldn't fight the frown that fell over her face. "We can do this another day, then."

Renee stared at her for a moment, then shook her head. "No... It's okay, it's my fault to begin with. I should've guessed you were a morning person." She shuffled to the side. "Come on in. Just... ignore the mess while I get ready."

Natalie stepped inside. An instant noodle cup crunched under her sneaker. Elsewhere, wrappers and cans littered the counter space. Like all legend dorms, the one-bedroom loft was spacious and open, the large kitchen-slash-living room a rarity for Solace City. Somehow Renee had managed to make the floor hard to see.

She tip-toed around the clothes, take-out containers, and tactical gear until she arrived safely at the couch. The engineer placed her duffel on her lap, wary of getting anything on it. Renee disappeared into her bedroom.

"I really need to clean the place sometime," she grumbled through the walls.

Natalie scanned the room. Despite the horrific mess, everything else was... softer than she'd imagine. The art and decorations on the walls were peaceful--landscapes of rolling hills, a Japanese print of a blossoming cherry tree, a warm impressionist painting of oranges and purples. Sure, they were all askew and haphazardly placed around the room, but she was honestly expecting... well, either bare walls, or much drearier stuff.

"So what did we agree on?" Renee shuffled around her room to the sound of clothes being thrown about. "The agility course, right?"

"Yes. That--" Natalie turned in the direction of her voice, finding her door still wide open, getting an eyeful of Renee wandering about with just some spandex shorts on. " _Mon Dieu_!" she hissed under her breath, hastily looking far, far away. Hiding her face with a hand, she still tried to carry on, "That- that is right. Yes, the agility course."

"Sounds good. Haven't run that in a while. Figure I could give you a few pointers to improve your time."

Natalie tried to put the recent images out of her head, her face heating up. Focus on the task at hand, girl. "That would be very helpful, thank you. I know my score is... not the best."

"Don't worry about it. You just need a little instruction, that's all." Renee's voice grew closer. Natalie could hear her footsteps close in. "You... okay, Nat?"

"Hmm?" She picked her eyes off the far wall, finding Renee in a low-sided tank top and a black sports bra underneath, above those same shorts she saw before. "Y- yes, I am fine. Don't worry!"

Renee tilted her head, fixing her with a stare. "If you say so. Well, come on then, let's go."

  
\--

  
A padded mechanical arm swung out from the wall. Natalie rolled from her sprint, coming back up with the Digi-2020 out in front of her. She rounded a wide corner, coming face-to-face with three dummies. The pistol in her hands felt real enough, even the kick-back matching its namesake.

Faint buzzers went off as the computer system registered hits on each target.

"Push it, Nat!" Renee's voice boomed into her earpiece. "Those shots were clean, no time for second guessing!"

Natalie sucked in a breath as she came up to the straight vertical, a ten-foot sheer wall with no holds.

"Attack it! Kick off the wall!"

She sprung mid-dash, hitting the side wall and pushing off in the same movement. Still, she didn't get as much air as she hoped. Her chest crashed into the top of the vertical, driving the air out of her. As best as she tried to hold on, she still slipped down, her jaw slamming against the ledge. Among the whirlwind of agony and confusion, she clung to the ledge by her fingers.

"Fight it!" Renee's voice cut through it all. "Come on, pull yourself up! You got this!"

Gritting her teeth, Natalie shook off the pain and flexed her arms. With the blood roaring in her ears, she began to pull up and over, her feet scrabbling against the smooth wall. Taking one last mighty heave, she got high enough to swing a leg over and rose wearily to her feet.

"You're almost there. Don't you dare slow down now!"

Hissing a breath out, she took off into another dash, up a set of stairs and vaulting over a ledge. As she dropped down into the final room, she tried to assess the situation--five targets, two behind a wall-

The floor met her feet. She let the momentum carry into a roll, and she popped up with her pistol out, just as Renee had showed her. Two shots clipped off, then another. She broke into a dead sprint, reaching a low overhang, sliding underneath. Rising up, she fired twice more, both hits to the dummies' torsos. 

A fifty-meter straightaway was all that remained. Putting her head down, Natalie forgot the searing pain in her face and pushed her legs as fast as she could. Her sneakers squeaked on the metal tiles. The breath in her lungs was punishingly cold. And yet, all that mattered was the finish line, growing closer by the heartbeat.

Natalie--Wattson--broke through the exit of the course, flying past the control rooms, letting her body slow down at its own speed. Eventually she came to a halt in the lobby, though she was still pacing about, heaving for air, hands above her head. The training pistol slipped and clattered to the floor.

"Not bad."

She slowly turned around, her body spent. Fresh jolts of pain kept radiating from her jaw and ribs. It was all she could do to focus on her breathing, making sure it came in and out evenly.

Renee flicked through her holopad. "Forty-eight flat. That's... another two seconds you've shaved off with this run." She nodded and placed it down. "Still up for more? I can do one myself while you catch your breath."

God no. Besides her _very angry_ body, watching Renee put up sub-thirty times was getting insulting. Impressive at first, yes, but by now it hurt how much better she was. "N- no, I think that's enough for me today."

"Suit yourself." Renee shrugged. "Still, I'm... proud of you, Nat. Cutting ten seconds off your previous best is no small feat."

Natalie wiped her face with a towel, joy sparkling through her weary body from her words. " _Merci!_ That is nice to- oh!" She brought her hand up to her jaw again, fresh pain welling out.

Renee took a few steps forward. "Is something wrong?"

The engineer waved her away, laughing it off. "It is nothing! I just hit my face while climbing, that's all." She tried to punctuate it with a wide smile, but the pain swelled again, earning a low hiss. 

"Do you need to see someone about it?"

"No... no I think I will be fine."

Renee hummed, running her hand through her hair. "If you say so. Still, you're right, we should end it here for today."

\--

"You sure you're fine?" 

Natalie shrugged, still gingerly touching her face as they re-entered the dorms. The idea of an ugly bruise wasn't a comforting one, and the more she replayed the scene in her head, the more embarrassed she became. She watched Renee vault that wall like it was nothing, and yet here she was, slamming face-first into it.

Renee turned a corner towards her own loft, shooting a glance back. "Well come on then, at least let me get you some ice for that."

"O- okay. Thank you."

The door clicked open with a card swipe and Renee entered, kicking debris out of the way with her foot. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'm sure I have something around here."

Natalie hummed and nodded, slumping into that same leather couch from before. She tried her best to relax, watching as Renee swarmed around her neglected kitchen. 

Peering into her freezer on the tips of her toes--once again reminding Natalie how adorably tiny she was--Renee stuck her arm in, rummaging around the back. "Well, I guess this will have to do." She pulled out a bag of frozen peas, taking a moment to work it in her hands and make sure it was broken up. "Sorry."

"It's fine!" Natalie waved her apology away. "Ice or vegetables--it doesn't matter as long as it's cold, no? That is the most important part, as it will inhibit pain signals and decrease blood flow to the area, which prevents swelling and-"

"Yeah, I get it. But if you keep explaining, you're gonna hurt yourself again." Renee walked over to the couch, sitting beside her. She handed over the peas. "Now hold still--let me take a look at you."

Before she could get a word in edgewise, a finger tapped under her chin, lightly tilting her head up. Natalie's breath caught in her throat, just barely able to see Renee scanning her neck and jaw. Her eyes whisked up and down, meeting her own for short flashes. 

"Well, you certainly hit it good." Her exhales tickled Natalie's neck. "You sure you don't want me to give Ajay a call?"

Natalie shrugged. The room was growing a bit too warm for her liking. "I don't want to bother her."

Renee took her hand away, but still sat facing her. "Fine. How does the test go again?" She held up a finger in front of her face. "Right, just focus on me then." Slowly, she moved her finger from side to side, watching Natalie's eyes intently.

The engineer tried her best to remain concentrated on tracking her fingertip, but the longer it went on, the more flustered she felt. Renee's mystery and intensity was part of her charm, but it didn't make moments like these any easier. She could feel those pale blue eyes going right through her.

Renee hummed, cryptic. "What's today's date?"

Natalie blinked, reality breaking through. "Ah... March fourteenth, 2733."

"Your final time today--what was it?"

"Forty-eight seconds."

"Last week's match, what position did we finish in?"

"Third." Natalie tutted under her breath. "It still makes me annoyed."

Renee leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. Then a small smile cracked through. "Me too." She stood up, rolling her neck and stretching luxuriously. "No concussion, probably. Just put that ice pack on then--I'm gonna make some coffee. Want any? It's just the instant stuff, though."

Natalie wrapped the bag of peas in an extra shirt from her duffel, then pressed it gingerly along her jaw. "No thank you. It's been a while since I ate anything, so... I'm fine with my water." 

Renee grabbed a mug from the recesses of her cupboards, giving it a critical eye and a sniff. She quickly rinsed it out and turned on her kettle. "Oh, right... I should probably eat something today too."

Slumping back into the couch, Natalie rolled her eyes before closing them entirely. The pain from her face and chest still pulsed with each heartbeat, although the numbing cold was beginning to help. She tried her best to relax for a moment, her weary muscles appreciating the respite.

She heard Renee clear her throat, rapping her knuckles on the counter. It was her thinking routine--that Natalie knew from countless prep meetings. "So... you hungry?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Natalie peeled her eyes open, catching the other woman watching her from the kitchen. 

Renee looked away, back to her phone. "There's this place nearby that has a really good curry. Might get something delivered, if you're interested."

She couldn't remember the last time she ordered takeout. The other Paquette familial talent had always been cooking, and she found it to be a relaxing way to start or end her day. "Curry? I don't know, isn't that spicy?"

Renee lifted an eyebrow, still flipping through her phone. "Scared of a little heat?"

Natalie squinted at her, meeting her challenge. "No, of course not. It's just, well... I cook most of my meals, and I haven't tried out hot things."

That small smile danced on Renee's lips again as she looked over. "Well, maybe you should. Who knows, you might like it."

Goosebumps crawled up Natalie's back. Something about the way her squad-mate spoke hit an anxious nerve. She pressed her face further into the compress, the chill nice against her warming skin.

"It'll be my treat," Renee continued on. She took the kettle off, pouring the steaming water into her mug, and then stirred in the packet of coffee. "Unless you have things to do."

Well, she _did_ have some technical drafts to write up. "No, I'm free." But, selfishly, she figured spending time with Renee was worth a couple late nights.

The smile persisted as Renee took a sip from her drink. "Good."

\--

The burning sensation in her mouth was good for something, at least: she hardly cared about her injuries. 

Natalie's fork dropped into the mostly-empty bowl with a clatter. She exhaled sharply, waving her hand frantically in front of her lips. " _Mon Dieu_! I... I need something to drink!"

Renee grinned, amusedly watching the engineer's hands scramble across the coffee table. This routine had gone on a couple times now. She hastily upturned some old soda cans before latching onto a half-filled glass of water. "Wait, Nat, that's mine-"

Natalie halted, her cheeks full of water like a squirrel. Her eyes did the apologizing as she tried to frown as best she could. 

"Well-" Renee snorted, letting off a rare laugh. "Fine, keep it."

The rest of the water vanished in a flash. Then Natalie leaned over and went digging through her duffel, unearthing one of her workout bottles. She ripped off the cap, tilting it back.

"Doing all right?" Renee asked, running a fork around the bottom of her bowl, fishing for the last dregs of rice and sauce. 

The engineer finished her chugging with a sigh of relief. She shrugged. "That was... very tasty, but now... I am still burning up. How do you eat it so easily?" 

"Took me awhile." Renee placed her bowl down, taking both their glasses as she got up and moved to the sink. "Need another?"

Natalie gave off a sad little groan, nodding her head. Though, despite her discomfort, it warmed her heart to see Renee still grinning as she refilled her cup. Even after a victory, she hardly let her emotions show through.

"Well, I'm glad it tasted good." Renee handed over her glass and sat down beside her. "We could always work on building up that tolerance of yours."

Natalie took another sip, humming thoughtfully. "Or... I could find a recipe and- yes! I can try making curry on my own, and not make it so spicy!" She clapped her hands together at her idea.

Renee looked down at the glass she held. "Well, that's the part I like, actually..."

"Oh? Then the answer is obvious."

She looked back up, eyebrows raised.

"We will have to learn together!" Natalie beamed. "Yes! You can come over to my place and we can cook two curries--one hot, one not. Ooooh, _c'est magnifique_! It will be so much fun."

Renee sucked in a breath, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, about that... I've never really cooked anything before."

" _Quoi_?" the engineer said with a smirk. "I would've never guessed."

A groan. "Quiet, you."

Natalie giggled, ignoring the sparks of pain from her jaw. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Do not worry, I would be happy to teach you."

"Fine, fine." Renee slumped back against the couch. "I suppose that'd be fun." She yawned.

"It will! And- oh, are you tired?"

"Hmm? I don't know, maybe." She stretched, her tank top riding up.

Natalie tried her hardest not to stare, especially not at the faint definition of her abs. Instead, she busied herself, collecting the bowls and cups from the table. 

"What are you doing?"

She made it to the sink, finding it stacked with dishware. "Well, you ordered the food, so I thought I should at least clean up a bit."

Renee yawned again, waving the idea away. "Don't worry about it--my treat, remember? You just need to focus on resting up."

"It is sounding like you do too." Natalie looked about, leaning over the counter to see if there was any space to put the bowls in the sink. After a moment she gave up, placing them on the counter. Turning back around, she caught a glimpse of what she thought was Renee staring-

"Yeah, maybe," Renee replied, pulling out her phone and scrolling through it.

No, it was probably just her imagination--It wouldn't do any good to get her hopes up.

Natalie gathered up her duffel, slinging it over her shoulder. "Well, I should get going, then. Thank you for a most _curry-ous_ lunch! Get it?"

Renee groaned, rolling her eyes. "Nat, that was awful."

She made a satisfied hum as she walked over to the door. As she turned the knob, she stopped, turning back to Renee. "Oh, right! When is a good day to be cooking? I want to have all the ingredients ready."

The woman shrugged, looking up at her from the couch. "Well, we have a match Friday night, so how about Sunday?"

Natalie beamed, her cheeks pushing high up her face. " _Parfaite_! It's a date! Let me know if you--" she blinked, then frantically waved her free hand about "-- w- wait! I did not mean that- oh but that is not to say I don't-"

"Sounds good."

"O- oh?" Natalie's mouth hung open, trying to process what she'd heard.

"Yeah." Renee gave her a full smile, though short. "Now get some rest."

"Ah, yes! Okay! I will have everything prepared-" Natalie pulled the door open, hitting herself with it in the process. "I- I meant to do that!"

Renee let out an exasperated chuckle. "Do I have to walk you home?"

Well, yes, she'd very much like that- but no! She- she had a date to plan! Natalie shook her head, dimly aware of her sore shoulder. "All right, see you Sunday!"

Renee sighed, smiling to herself. Then, as the door closed, she called out: "We have a match on Friday, too!"

Through the door, she heard, "Right!" There was a couple of nervous footsteps shuffling about, then finally they faded away.

Renee let a long breath go, one she'd been holding in from the moment they returned from training. She didn't ask her out quite the way she planned, but like within the ring, a win's a win. Her eyes drifted around the room happily as she fell further into the couch, enjoying the moment.

By the door, she spied something. Wearily rising to her feet, she walked over, picking up the foreign object and looking it over.

It was a green Nessie plushie, as long as her forearm. Definitely Nat's. She'd have to return it on Sunday, then. 


	2. Eye of the Storm

Natalie paced around her kitchen, double checking her ingredients. Cans of coconut milk, chicken, vegetables; plus everything she needed for the curry paste. She had prepped as much as she could, because even though she enjoyed cooking, she wasn't sure Renee would. Plus, there were other plans she had for tonight.

She undid her apron and hung it up on the rack. Her hands refused to sit still. Undoing the cuffs on her shirt, she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. Then she ran into her bedroom, checking herself in the mirror for the millionth time.

A blue pinstripe shirt tucked into dark, high-waisted jeans. It still didn't sit terribly well with her, but she was worried anything flashier might put Renee off. Although, now as she thought about it, maybe her shirt was too light--if any amount of curry got on it, the stain would stick out worse than the bruise on her jaw. At least her concealer had done a decent job on that.

Okay, fine. Natalie opened her closet, seeking something else that was nice but not too much--and also had to be dark. Of course, that sounded so simple. It's not like she'd switched through four shirts already-

A trio of knocks rang out from her door.

Natalie gasped, knocking a few hangers off the rack. Time's up. Shutting her closet, she quickly walked towards the door, her heart rising in her throat with each thump. Just breathe. It's only Renee.

Only Renee. Just her and Renee. For the whole evening. Oh dear.

After taking in one more breath and fixing the waistline of her jeans, Natalie put her hand on the doorknob, twisted, and pulled.

It didn't budge, her efforts rewarded with a deep thunk from the door frame. Confused, she pulled again, to no avail. Then the pieces clicked together in her brain--she unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the door wide open.

Renee's lips weren't grinning, but the rest of her expression was, eyebrows raised. She wore a dark purple sweater over black leggings, a pair of items in her arms. Her hair was tied up as it always was, but she could tell more work had been put into it this time--it looked neater, softer.

" _Bonjour chérie_!" Natalie stepped to the side. "Come in, come in! I can take your things while you make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, thanks. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to bring anything," Renee said as she entered the room, pulling out a bottle of wine, "but here. I know reds give you a headache."

Natalie took the bottle--a Riesling--with a grin plastered on her face. "You remembered! That is so sweet--it will certainly go well with our dinner."

Renee took out her other item. "And also, I think you left this at my place."

So _that's_ where her surprise gift for Renee had gone. God, she had scoured the apartment looking for it when she got home--and now what? It certainly couldn't be a surprise any more.

Natalie kept her smile up as she took the Nessie from her. "Ah... yes, thank you for returning it!" She turned away, heading for the kitchen. "So, what kind of music do you like? I hope jazz is okay while we cook."

"Hmm? I listen to... a lot of different stuff." Renee's shoes clattered on the hardwood floor as she took them off. "But yeah, that's fine."

Natalie hummed to herself, partially to keep the awkward silence at bay, as she placed the wine and plushie away. Then, with a quick few swipes on her phone, a bouncy, brassy tune started up. It was playing softly, though, just as she liked it--fun background noise to bob her head to.

"So, yeah, I feel awful about making you come into my apartment now," Renee mumbled. "Though I shouldn't be surprised this place is immaculate, I guess."

" _Quoi_?" Natalie turned back around, grabbing her spare apron on her way over. "Why would you feel bad?"

Renee kept staring around at the room. Her eyes lingered over the lines of fairy lights strung from the ceiling, ones that filled the space with a warm orange glow. She studied the messy houseplants atop stacked bookshelves, and the thick blue curtains that outlined her windows. "I don't know, my place feels dark and empty compared to yours."

Natalie bit her lip as she approached. "I think we just have different tastes, that's all."

"Nat, you have a dining table." Renee gestured at the already-set, square table that helped divide the kitchen and the living room. "I have... an empty space where I throw my gear on the floor."

The engineer hummed and shrugged at that. Instead, she held the apron out to her date. "Here, this is for you. I would hate to ruin your sweater."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"Are you hungry? It will take a bit of time to prepare everything, but we can open your bottle first if you want."

Renee looked away, a funny grin on her face. Was she nervous? "Yeah, I could use a drink."

"Works for me!" As Natalie uncorked the bottle, she updated the math in her head. They could still fit everything in. She filled the glasses she already had prepared on the table, handing one over and taking a seat. "If I knew how to make cocktails, I'd make you one."

Renee settled into her own chair, across the table. The mellow light fell nicely over her face. "Don't worry about it. I save that kind of stuff for when I go out."

The engineer chuckled. "Yes, I am sure the Paradise Lounge has gotten very good at making appletinis."

"Yeah, well..." Renee met her eyes. "When I find what I like, I tend to stick with it."

Whether it was the first few sips of alcohol or otherwise, Natalie found herself smiling. 

They chatted over light topics for the next half hour, slowly working through their glasses. Perhaps it was the new stakes, but for whatever reason, Renee was more engaged, more giving than she usually was. There was less reservation in voicing her thoughts; even a few sarcastic quips here and there. Before Natalie knew it, her drink was gone.

Renee swirled the last of her wine in its glass and stared at it. "So... whatever happens tonight, don't judge me, okay?"

Natalie frowned. "What do you mean? Are you all right?"

The scout downed the last of her drink. "If I burn all the food or make it taste awful, well, I can't help it. Can't remember learning to cook, if I ever did."

Natalie had gathered, from what little bits Renee let escape, that she had no recollection of her past life. She tried to smile and cheer her up. "Not to worry! I am positive it will be wonderful. And if something does go wrong, we can always share mine."

Renee allowed a flicker of a grin to show through. "Thanks." She stood up, gathering her apron. "Well, shall we?"

They both put their aprons on, making their way over to the stove-top. The engineer began pulling ingredients out from the fridge, arranging them neatly on the countertop. "All right, so, from my research, we have to start by making the curry paste. Once that's done, we can cook it in with meats and veggies, and make it creamier with the milk." Natalie plucked a card from under a magnet on the fridge. "For you--it has all the amounts and steps needed for the spices we'll need."

Renee ran an appraising eye down the card--which was hand-written in a very loopy cursive. Each dot on the list was a heart. Still, despite the flourishes, the steps were as simple as can be. "Okay, okay I think this makes sense." She scrunched her eyebrows together. "So... turmeric? Coriander? Where are those?"

Natalie skimmed through the rack of spices that sat under one of her cabinets. She pulled out two bottles, then another pair. "Here--and this is the curry powder and the sea salt." Then she leaned over, dipping into Renee's space. "And over here are the measuring spoons--add each ingredient into the processor here."

"Right." Renee began fumbling through the measuring spoons, double-checking the list as she went. 

"We'll make yours first, then mine, okay? Then we can cook at the same time on the stove." Natalie bobbed her head to the strumming base in the background, her hands busy chopping cilantro. She smiled. "You can follow along with what I do, if you're worried."

"I'm not-" Renee paused, staring intently at the turmeric she was trying to measure. "I mean... thanks, Nat."

Making the pastes went smoothly enough, bar Renee dusting the counter with curry powder. As Natalie predicted, she went for as spicy as she'd allow, dumping a dozen chilies into her own batch. Even scooping it out from the processor made her eyes water.

She tried to point out as much helpful tips as they went along, just in case. They were simple things she'd learned from years of experience around her father, and passing that knowledge along made her heart glow. 

"So, I just put it in?" Renee stared at her pan, a bowl of cut chicken in her hands.

" _Oui_! Although, wait-" Natalie cut off a bit of butter and tossed it in. "Papa always said to add in a little for luck."

"You'll need a lot more than that, then." The chicken fell into the pan, sizzling and popping.

Natalie rolled her eyes and leaned over. There wasn't much space for the both of them at the stove--their shoulders brushed up together. "You need to be more _positive_ , _chérie_!"

Renee groaned, yet finished it with a grin. She didn't move away. "I'll try."

  
\--

  
"So, what do you think?"

Renee chewed slowly, her eyes zoning out. She sat across the small table from Natalie, both their glasses refilled, aprons gone. "It's good," she admitted at last. "Different--heavier, maybe? I don't know. I like it, though." 

"Ah, _parfaite_!" Natalie clapped her hands together before taking a bite of her own. She was right, still sweet and spicy, but the curry had a richness it didn't before. It was probably the butter; the usual culprit when she cooked something. "Well, I'm glad it came out well. Maybe you can try cooking for yourself sometimes, no?"

"Maybe." Renee shrugged. "I'd still need help from time to time, though."

"Oh? From who?" Natalie asked with a grin.

"Elliott, obviously."

The engineer paused. She thought she was joking, but there'd been moments she was afraid the two of them were growing close and what if-

"I'm kidding--can you imagine him trying to cook anything? There'd be like... a dozen of his weird copies running around. No thanks."

Natalie exhaled. "I have heard he's quite talented, actually. But you're right, Elliott can be... too much, sometimes."

"Exactly." Renee took a deep sip from her glass. "His antics in the ring cost me enough sleep as is."

"Yes. His decoys came out at the worst time--I could hardly tell what I was doing when we- you know... lost." Natalie thought she tip-toed around the real reason well enough; trying to revive Renee had resulted in some awkward fumbling. Who knew planting electric touches on someone's chest could backfire spectacularly?

Their conversation dimmed to silence. The jazz seemed tinny now, an annoying tune on cheap speakers. Natalie drank from her wine as well, searching for some way out of reliving those embarrassing moments. "So... why do you stay up so late? Surely it must be difficult with training."

Renee looked down at her meal, picking through it. "Well, it's easier to comb through old IMC labs at night, for one. But usually, I don't know... it's just hard for me to fall asleep, I guess. Void voices and all."

Way to go. Out of the pan and into the fire, Paquette. "Oh... I'm sorry. I had never thought of that."

"It's okay." Renee chewed through another bite and shrugged. "They're helpful, most of the time. They just don't know when to shut up."

Natalie flashed a smile at that, partly out of relief. No harm done, apparently. "Well, they better be leaving you alone right now." She shook a fist at the air, whispering harshly, " _C'est mon temps avec_ _Renee_!"

Renee's eyes widened at that, a chuckle emanating from her chest. "Well, it seems one of them knows French. You're lucky they like you."

"Hah, well, that is..." Natalie rubbed her face, blindsided, "awfully embarrassing. Still, they like me?"

"Well, they're all other versions of me, so yeah. They've, uh... liked you for a while, actually."

Oh. _Oh_. Suddenly the burning sensation in her cheeks wasn't a problem anymore. A mad curiosity took hold, wondering just how long they'd been needlessly dancing around each other. "M- me? For how long?"

Renee looked away. "It was one of the first few times we dropped into World's Edge together--when we were flanking up a ledge-"

"When you slipped on some ice and I caught you?"

"Right." Renee coughed. "It sounds more pathetic that way, but I... I mean, uh... the voices thought you were, well... safe. Or something. Whatever."

Natalie leaned forward on her elbows, her palms under her chin. "Is that so? Well then, I think those _voices_ are much sweeter than people realize. Though I've always thought they were--from the very moment I entered the arena, actually."

"Oh, really?"

Natalie nodded, pulling back. Her curry was almost gone. "So... would you like to stay a little longer? I- well, there's this film I really like and I figured..."

"Dinner and a movie?" Renee gave her a smirk, eyebrows raised. "Sure, sounds nice. Not like it's past my bedtime or anything."

Natalie smiled back, just as a faint idea formed in her head.

  
\--

  
Settling into her couch, Natalie fixed the pillow along the arm--double checking everything was hidden. Renee's footsteps grew closer from across the room. She just adjusted the heavy blanket wrapped over her shoulders, her nerves once again catching up to her. With one keystroke from her phone, it would all start.

"So, what are we watching?" Renee rounded the edge of the couch, sitting down beside her.

"It is an old one, if that's okay?" Natalie looked over, momentarily taken aback by just how close they were. Renee's face took up most of her view, with the loose bun of hair she so desperately wanted to touch and run her fingers over. 

"Hmm? Sure."

With a quick exhale, Natalie tapped on her phone and then placed it onto the coffee table. The wide screen along the wall lit up with a faint glow--then it began right where she wanted it to.

A medieval scene, watching two knights prepare for a joust as the crowd of peasants sang and clapped in the background--all to the same old-earth beat. The colors were more muted than most media these days; the film grain authentic for once.

"Oh, you meant _old_ old. Like, an analog film."

Natalie chewed her lip. "Is that a problem?" Sure, it didn't literally jump off the screen or throw sound around the room like modern films, but that's what she liked about it. It was contained, letting the story and characters captivate instead.

"Not at all. You're just full of surprises, Nat." Then Renee sat deeper into the couch, letting their shoulders rub up again.

Natalie gave off a contented little hum--both as a response and to the contact. Her body warmed with encouragement each time Renee let out a chuckle or reacted to the screen. The idea of showing one of her favorites was more daunting than she had planned; she was hanging on her reaction for every scene, hoping she was enjoying herself.

Somewhere in the middle, Renee shifted. With a sigh, she rested her cheek on Natalie's shoulder.

Natalie froze. She hadn't planned on this (even if she had hoped so), and so suddenly she was in unexplored waters. "Uh... would you like some the blanket?" She shuffled so as to not move Renee, but managed to hold her blanket out wide.

"Sure." Renee reached out--grabbing her hand, blanket and all--and pulled it around her. "Thanks."

"H- happy to help," Natalie uttered, lightly entranced. Suddenly the movie was very, very far away. As much as she tried to focus, her eyes, her perception kept being pulled back to Renee. How warm she felt against her, the faint scent she gave off, how her body rose and fell. It felt pathetic to be so drawn-in, but she couldn't help it.

Every minute or so, Renee would look up to catch her staring. After half a dozen times, she moved again, rising higher. "Nat," she breathed, tickling her ear. "Is there something you want?"

Chills raced down her spine. "I... I do not know what you mean." 

"Natalie." Renee's tone was expectant, rejecting her outright lie.

"Y-yes?" She tried to keep her eyes glued to the television, anything to keep her from going off the deep end.

"Natalie Paquette..." The way she said her full name turned her insides into mush. "Don't make me do everything."

Her breath hitched in her throat; her heartbeat thudded in her ears. Right, so this was happening. The stupid dreams that kept her up at night were finally here, so why was she feeling so shy? With one last breath in, she rotated over.

"Smart girl." A hand raced along Natalie's face, curling through her short hair, and pulled her in close. 

Before she could process what was happening, Renee's lips were on hers. Her hands ran through her hair and along her shoulder, in long, slow, passionate strokes that contradicted a tender kiss. She wanted more--waiting on Natalie to give her a sign.

The shock was still running through her veins by the time Natalie returned to the present. It had taken all of her willpower to keep moving her lips, and now that she was in control, she couldn't hold back. One hand cupped Renee's cheek, the other wrapping around her back to pull themselves closer. 

Her date's demeanor changed on a dime. Suddenly it was all she could do to stay afloat as Renee pressed back into her, kicking up the pace. Her fingers danced along Natalie's sides and hips, leaving sparks as they went. And as they tried shifting to meet each other better, she pushed too hard again, bowling them both over.

"S- sorry," Renee mumbled into her neck. "I... I don't know what came over me. Here, I can get up-"

Natalie wrapped her arm around her back, keeping her pinned on top of her. "I... It- it is okay. H- hold on. I just need to... wow."

She felt more than heard Renee chuckle, and then saw her face as she pulled up. "Doing okay?"

Natalie hummed, not having an intelligible answer to that. Her whole body felt like it was both on fire and floating. The rush of adrenaline and hormones was putting her mind through a ringer. And all the same, she wasn't about to stop.

"Here, let me move a little." Natalie squirmed underneath, repositioning so it was more comfortable for them both. Her head was propped up on the couch pillow, giving a better angle. 

"Thanks." Renee settled back on top of her, planting a small peck at the base of her neck.

Reflexively, a small, breathy moan flew out of Natalie's lips. And just as quick, she slapped a hand over her mouth, mortified.

"Interesting," Renee teased, equally amused. 

"Sh- shush, you!" 

The scout pulled her face into view, giving her a little grin. "Fine. Well, while we're on the topic... how far do you want this to go?"

"How far do I-" The connotations clicked into place. Oh. _Right_. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy. "I- um... to be honest, I have never gone further than this."

Renee processed that information with a faint flash of her eyes, and that was all. "That's fine, I don't mind taking things slow. Just tell me if anything crosses a line, okay?"

Natalie nodded, her sheepishness coming and going quicker than she expected. "Thank you." She gave her a relieved smile. "You know, you really are a big sweetie-pie when you want to be."

"All right, that's it." Renee rolled her eyes. "Your turn to be quiet." With that, she leaned back in, meeting her lips again.

It was easier this time; smoother, retaining just as much passion without the frenzy. Even as Natalie dared to push her tongue out, their rhythm fell into a more natural clip. It was heaven, ten times over. With her sweater on, Renee was a cozy ball of affection, showering her with coos and soft touches down her face. All the while, she let the engineer run her hands down her back, along her hips, and through her hair.

Natalie figured she'd burst at any second, or wake up from a dream. And yet as time passed by, her confidence grew, coming to accept her wonderful new reality.

Greedily, she lowered her hands to the very edge of Renee's back, holding them there in a silent question. She got a nod in return, hardly breaking their momentum. Natalie raced her palms along the curves of her rear, one of her more shameful curiosities answered, reeling from a new high. Then she quickly pulled them back, afraid of overstaying her welcome.

Renee pulled away, just barely. "You can keep going, if you want. I... I like getting grabbed a little, actually."

"Oh?" She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "Why?"

A low hum. "Try it and find out."

They resumed again, and this time Natalie pushed her hands lower, running over her ass a few times. Then she gave an experimental squeeze, her fingers digging in lightly.

Renee let loose a long exhale, reflexively pressing in closer. Yes, that was a response she could get used to. She tried it again with her other hand, and marveled at how, well... _hot_ the whole situation was.

"Anything else you want to try?" Renee mumbled between kisses.

Well, a thousand ideas rose up to that question--but most of them made her too nervous. "Uh... Maybe- maybe you could do the same to me? J- just to see, you know?"

Renee gave another nod, this time working the two of them over, their positions reversed. "I thought you'd never ask."

" _Q-quoi_?" A nervous giggle escaped Natalie's lips. She settled down as best she could, careful not to smother her date. "Why is that?"

A faint blush rose on Renee's cheeks as she looked away. "It's been... distracting me a lot lately. During matches, especially."

Natalie reeled, unsure whether to be self-conscious or flattered. "You shouldn't be letting _mon cul_ occupy you in the ring, _chérie_."

"Yeah, well," Renee huffed, "your tight outfit doesn't help either."

The engineer just shrugged and chuckled at that, unable to come up with a response. Instead she leaned in again, capturing Renee's face with her hands. They resumed slowly, with wandering rangers running along the small of her back, down her hips and thighs.

It made a bit more sense now, being more at her mercy; the lingering touches warmed her skin faster than before. After a few moments, with the anticipation building, Renee pushed her hands over her waist and gave a light squeeze.

A spasm rocketed up Natalie's chest, forcing out a fit of strained laughter. The air seized up in her lungs, then once more as Renee tried again. She had to pull away, too busy kicking her legs and giggling.

"I should've guessed." Renee let loose something between a sigh and a chuckle. "Just how ticklish are you?"

Natalie took a moment to recover, breathing in the soft smell of her hair. "That is a dangerous question. Well... I was not expecting that."

"We'll have to- hm? What's this?" Renee reached under the pillow beneath her head, pulling out a familiar Nessie plushie.

"Oh! Right!" Natalie pulled herself up, helping her date sit beside her. She tucked some of her hair behind her ears, suddenly feeling like a child. "I... I got this for you, actually. I know it's silly, but I'd heard you were having trouble sleeping--and, uh, I find having something to cuddle always helps. So I thought, well... if it works for me, maybe it'd work for you too." 

Renee studied the Nessie doll as she talked, then looked over. A wide smile bloomed on her face, bigger than she'd ever seen before. "Thanks, Nat." She slumped against her, snuggling up against her neck. "You're not so bad either, though."

Natalie craned her head over, planting a kiss on the top of her head. They could do this now, right? It still felt foreign, but in a nice way that tingled in her chest. The energy was starting to settle in, now--Renee studied the plushie in her hands, her breathing slowing. She looked up and noticed the movie was almost over.

How long had they been making out? She was sure it had just been a few minutes. A pang of disappointment hit her; it was getting late, she should probably let Renee go home soon. And yet as hard as she tried to summon the willpower, she desperately didn't want the night to end.

"You're thinking," Renee observed, her words soft and lazy.

"And you're getting sleepy. Are you sure it isn't past your bedtime?"

"Can't help it. What's on your mind?"

Natalie sighed. "I don't know. It... It is getting late, _chérie_."

Renee looked up, her eyes soft and understanding. "Do you want me to go?"

"I..." That was all she managed, unable to put all of her feelings into words.

"If you want me to stay, that sounds nice, too."

Natalie chewed her lip--she really didn't want to guilt her into this. "Are you sure? I don't want it to be... weird."

"I'm sure." Renee breathed deeply into her shoulder. "Feeling safe and all that--it'd be nice."

An ember of warmth, something precious, something protective, balled up in Natalie's chest. It was far too early to tell what it was, but with enough care and attention, it could certainly be something. "Okay. Come on then, Renee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that went... not where I was expecting. Oh well! I hope it's fun!

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapter should be up soon!


End file.
